Video Game Powers REMAKE
It all started today. My friend sent me a game through the mail, as he lives far away. I opened the package. There was a note, which read out: "Dear Zack, I need you to play this game. It's been haunting me for a month and the only way is to get me out. Please help. I called my friend Jaime/Jamie(Jaime is a name. Translators note.), he was the one who originally sent me this same package, but with a different note. He said I was next when I called him. I thought he would be pranking me, but when I answered the phone again..his voice was diferent. He spoke out. 'Help me..'. I replied to him, saying 'What is this game?'. I heard nothing but an echoing scream. I presumed he had a knife and plunged it into him. Later on, the box wasn't open. I didn't open it. I went and played on my Nintendo Wii, and notice it was glitching out. I thought this was alright, as it was old hardware and I had picked this thing up from some shady place. I turned on NSMB2, and after a minute, I noticed something..odd. Mario's eyes were..red? I thought I was hallucinating because I was tired. I started it up, and went to World 1-1. What appeared to be dead koopas and the remains of other things littered the stage. I turned it off, and went to open the package. Opening the package, I saw an Xbox 360, but it wasn't like any 360. It was modified in a way that it had a note scratched in, saying 'Hope you enjoy your death'. I admit, it was a little creepy, but nothing too special. I read the other note, telling me how each game works on a point system, 1-5 haunting points. It asked if I'd like to play. I screamed out 'NO' and went to bed that night. The next morning, I drowsily noticed the Xbox was set up. I got scared, and asked my family if they had set it up. They all replied no. I turned it on, and looked at Call of Duty 3. It said I needed to earn 5 haunting points. I ignore the note for a minute, and noticed the game wasn't working. So, I tried another game. Sonic. I heard creepy laughs come from my speakers. I turned off the Xbox, but it gave me an error message, saying "Why stop playing?" with one of those emoticon smiley faces at the end. Then I got a voice message, which started out with loud screaming, but then told me to turn around. From there, I saw what appeared to be Jaime/Jamie, covered in blood. I cried out in fear. I yelled out to him. 'Stop this! Please!' He just replied with 'Play two more games, then.' Goodbye everyone, no-one can save me. Best of luck. -From Jack. PS: I hoped my life would have been more sad like those others."